As high quality multimedia applications continue to require an increasing amount of resources, the demand for higher data transmission rate is also increasing accordingly. In order to achieve high data transmission rates and to provide large transmission bandwidths, data has been transmitted via high frequency carriers in the meter wave or terahertz wave range. Although, transmissions via millimeter wave and terahertz wave would usually incur higher transmission losses than transmissions via microwaves, Radio-over-Fiber (RoF) communication systems could be leveraged to transmit data from a base station to a central platform in order to increase the wireless coverage of a communication system. Also, using a fiber to transmit data would incur lesser transmission losses than transmissions via traditional coaxial cables. Hence, the RoF technology that uses millimeter wave or terahertz wave has garnered increased attentions in recent years.